Scandalous Cookies
by AslanofTexas
Summary: What you get when you combine being sick, being hungry, and being in the middle of the night. SK


Summary: What you get when you combine being sick, being hungry, and being in the middle of the night. S/K

Rating: K

Title: Scandalous Cookies

One fine day Inuyasha was walking through the woods when a particular odor hit his nose. "Kikyou? My love! I'm coming!" Hew cried before leaping off to see his undead lady.

Meanwhile, our FAIR HEROINE was skipping along the path leading to a LOVELY HOT SPRING when she heard a _rustle_ in a nearby bush. "Oh my gosh, what was that!" She squeaked as she bravely stared at the bush. When it didn't move again she SLOWLY INCHED closer to it. Nothing. Timidly she reached out and touched the bush. When she realized she wasn't eaten alive she bravely PUSHED THE OFFENDING leaf out of her way and stepped through it to see if something else had cause the mysterious rustle. There she saw Inuyasha and Kikyou making out in a tiny clearing.

"OMG! WTF! I shall _DIE_ of hurt!" Kagome yelled in all her anger and betrayal. And with the SPEED OF A SMALL DEER, she ran from the clearing into the obviously unknown. After running a small marathon, Kagome crashed into an extremely hard torso.

"Hi!" Chirped Sesshoumaru with a small wave. "You know you're really pretty and funny. Come on, let's go be SCANDALOUS!" He said, snatching the poor girl's wrist and dragging her away with him.

Kagome sniffed and wiped away her tears. "Ok, but I'm gonna pretend to be SO ANGRY with you. I got a rep to protect." She said.

Sesshoumaru paused in his dragging and looks at the frail girl. "I could _keeeeel_ you, ya know."

"Yeah, but I'm too sexy for you to. Besides, I can make COOKIES." Sesshoumaru placed a hand on his chin with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Ok fine, but I want chocolate chip cookies." Kagome gave a satisfied grin and THEY PROCEEDED with the dragging.

Once they arrived at a equally unknown location, but what was assumes as Sesshoumaru's land, they pause for lunch. About an hour and FORTY-FOUR minutes later they arrived at his castle. Once Jaken and Rin had been informed of their NEWLY ACQUIRED occupant, Kagome was kidnapped to pick flowers with Rin. After an exhausting hour, Jaken dragged the child off to do something else MINDLESSLY. Kagome then decided to seek out Sesshoumaru and proceed to be ANGRY at him for kidnapping her.

"So therefore, your plan will never work and you SHOULD return me to my friends." Concluded Kagome after ranting for a very long time to the demon lord.

"No. 'Cause I don't wanna." Stated Sesshoumaru.

"PLEASE?"

"No."

"SELFISH BASTARD."

"Sticks and stones make break my bones, but words will never hurt me." Grinned Sesshoumaru at her.

"COME _OFF _IT."

"Make me."

"You make me so mad I could _SLAP_ you!"

"You make me so hot and bothered I could kiss you."

-_PAUSE_-

"Yeh, well you hate humans."

"And you hate me."

"So yeah, ya wanna make-out?"

-_Luff-_

ANYWAYS, back with Inuyasha who was currently racing towards Sesshoumaru's castle.

"Man if he's touched her, I'll….I'll…I'll CUT OFF HIS OTHER ARM, yeh!" Miroku and Sango stared at the crazed hanyou and rolled their eyes.

_-Back with Kagome and Sesshoumaru-_

Kagome stared out the window reflecting on her NEW FOUND EMOTIONS to a certain lord when her eyes landed on a moving red BLOB.

"Oh my gosh, Inuyasha's here! Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru DARLING, don't kill him!" She cried racing down the hall to her love.

"Hey bro, what's happenin'?" Smirked Sesshoumaru flipping some of his hair over his shoulder.

"GIMME TEH GIRL!"

"So rude. No, she's mine and you can't have her. Nahahahaha!" Said Sesshoumaru sticking his tongue out at his baby brother.

"THAT'S IT!" And with that Inuyasha charged at his half brother with his overly large sword.

"SIT!" Came a cried from the background causing Inuyasha to smack the ground FACE FIRST. Kagome GASPED for air as she grabbed Sesshoumaru's arm.

"Inuyasha what are you doing? Sesshoumaru and I are together now." She said regaining her composer.

"WHAT!"

"Yeah, see he's rich, has a nice car, and can dance." Said Kagome happily. Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow at her.

"I'm KIDDING, Inuyasha I love Sesshoumaru now and he loves me, so calm down and come have a cup of tea." Said Kagome.

Inuyasha stood up and spit out the rest of the dirt in his mouth before looking at Kagome. "_Does he make you happy_?" He asked.

"Very." She replied, SMILING SADLY at him. Inuyasha nodded once before STEPPING over to Sesshoumaru and SMACKING him SOUNDLY on the back.

"Good luck ol' chap." And with that Inuyasha turned and disappeared closely followed by a demon slayer and a monk.

* * *

All done, feel the wrath of my mid-night randomness. It's late, I'm sick and delirious, and I wanted a story where Sesshoumaru was so out of character and said "Hi!" really cutely. Night guys. Oh yeh, and review please.

Aslan


End file.
